That's Who Society Thinks I Am
by xLouderNow rjx
Summary: Rae Huntzberger doesn't remember her mother all that much. She lives with her alleged dad. What happens when she finds a secret at a bar. It's cool. Not the summary. That stunk. But the story, That's pretty cool. NOT rogan! some Lit!
1. Pssshhhhh

My name is Renee Lorelai Huntzberger. I'm 17 and I love classical music and hanging out with my dad. I am a member of the DAR and love setting up functions and parties for all those in society to enjoy. Those who are not rich or do not belong to society should be frowned upon and whatnot. My friends are all of good breeding and I love dressing up in poofy ballgowns and parading around in a circle for all to mock.

Pshhhh.

That is who society thinks I am.

I am really Rae Huntzberger. My life revolves around anything punk or rock and my dad and I only speak a few words a day to each other. Those words are usually "Turn it down" or "In or out for dinner?" Or he's yelling at me. That we do a lot of. The DAR can kiss my ass and I only go to parties because my dad makes me. He usually has to pay me off. I am the proud bassist for Segway, the band in which me, my boyfriend, Nate, and two of our friends rock in.

My dad doesn't really get me. He knows that I'm not really the best behaved person ever. Okay maybe he spends most of the days yelling at me but what are you gonna do right? He doesn't know exactly _how _bad. He gets the readers digest version. For instance he doesn't know that I sneak out almost every other night, play in a band, or who my boyfriend is.

Oh and if you were wondering, I don't exactly know where my mom is at the moment. I do know that her name is Rory Gilmore. She decided when I was 2 that she didn't love my dad anymore so she filed for divorce. Since she was always away being a foreign correspondent on the other side of the world, Dad won custody. From what I know, she was a pretty cool lady but she must have had some issues to leave like she did. I guess she's tried to have contact with me but Dad stubbornly won't let her. I've seen her a few times at fancy parties but that was rare and as soon as my dad found out I was shooed out right away. Last year I found a bunch of old letters from her that dad had hidden in his office. I read them all and yelled at him. Then I snuck out the back window and ate a box of Oreo's with Nate at 7 11.

So at the moment I am at one of none other than Emily Gilmore's fabulous function for some charity. It took 35 bucks from my dad's pocket and the knowledge that Nate would be here for me to drag myself away from my stereo to the party. I just got the new Incubus album and I find it disrespectful to leave in the middle of a first listening. Instead I brought the iPod and paused the stereo until next time.

I am sitting on an uncomfortable chair leaning my head on my hand hiding the speaker to my iPod which was located in my dress. I just had to keep a look out for incoming small talkers, the Gilmore's and of course Dad. I was fiddling with the fake hair that covered up my pink (this weeks color) highlights. I wasn't allowed to show them at parties. Dude this CD is good. _I picture your face in the back of my..._"Ah!" I jumped as someone whispered hi in my free ear.


	2. Nate and Fake Hair

**Disclaimer: Yeah uh, next.**

**AN: Thanks for the nice reviews. Keep 'em coming. Por Favor. Hope you like.**

"Scared much?"

"Jeez, Nate."

"Whatchya listening to?" He knew me too well.

"Incubus. You just get here?"

"Bout a half hour ago. Been looking for you."

"I've been here."

"Cool.

"So time to escape?"

"I think we might need to hold off a little bit. I got nailed earlier when I shoved my brother into the laundry hamper."

I tried to suppress a laugh, "Why the hell would you do that?"

"He stole my Smashing Pumpkins without asking."

"Well then-"

"He had it coming."

"Exactly"

"So we may not be able to leave but we may take a little detour."

"Really?"

"Yes ma'am. Meet you outside the back door."

"Yup."

I walked toward my Dad as he walked toward his parents. We did this ritual almost every boring party we were both at. Dad was talking shop with some really old guy.

"Excuse me Dad."

"Of course sweet heart."

"I just came to say hello and hi to Mr. Roberts. How are you Sir?

"I'm fine young lady. You look very nice."

"Why thank you and I love that tie."

"You're sweet."

"Well I try." he laughed at that. "Well I'm off to the lady's room. Bye!"

"Bye." My dad replied.

As I walked away I heard a "Lovely girl, Logan." Job well done. If we just snuck off then we'd be dead but if our parents saw that we made someone feel dignified during the night then it wouldn't really matter where the hell we went because they wouldn't notice.

I snuck outside to see Nate waiting and we ran all the way to the unlocked pool house.

"Freedom!" Nate yelled.

"Shut up they can probably hear you over that frickin Mozart. What the hell was that?"

"Who cares?"

"I do. It's boring. God there's too many windows in this place."

"Stop worrying. Come on." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into the bathroom. "Better?"

"Much" I replied and then kissed him.

"So ready for tonight's gig?"

"All set. Picking me up at-"

"10:30."

"No you said 11:30."

"I know but we go on at 11. They changed it can you still get out?"

"Yeah. Ill figure it out."

Put on Almost Famous again he always falls asleep during that right?"

"Okay Ill try that. I'm so stoked!"

"Same here. Evan and Mike are meeting us there."

"Cool. And you haven't hurt my baby?"

"Your guitar is fine so stop worrying."

"Okay I will." And I kissed him again. We made out for probably a good twenty minutes before we were interrupted by yelling outside the bathroom.

"She is not supposed to come when Logan is at these things!"

"I understand Emily but I didn't know he was going to be here."

"Well you should have figured!"

"Emily we will just ask her to leave."

"And she brought that thug with her."

"You know he looks a lot like Logan's girl. Rae."

"Richard! Rory's daughter!"

"Just pointing out a fact."

"A fact I'm going to ignore. We can't her ask her to leave she'll suspect something."

"Just come back to the party we'll speak to her."

"Fine!"

We heard the door open and close again.

"I guess that means that I have to go."

"I guess so."

"Do you think it's my mom?"

"I wouldn't know but from they talked about it…"

"She must be here." I started walking toward the door of the bathroom and he laughed. I looked backward noticing my dress was unzippered.

"Nice." I managed to zip it back up and I left him to walk himself out.


	3. I Will Forget Everything About You

**Disclaimer: I dis claim everything. If you get what I mean.**

**Thanks again guys. I know that's boring but there it is. Thanks. I mean it. Some drama acoming. Not sure about it or how ya'll will like it but let a sister know and press the pretty button at the end of the page.**

My dad dragged me out as soon as he spotted me walk back into the house. We didn't talk the whole ride home. He was probably ready to go because he hates those parties a lot too. He only likes them when _she _is there. His recent girlfriend, Gina. He was getting serious with her. It's been a while since that happened.

She's wack job. Listens to Enya, does yoga, likes champagne. The usual high-class snot who doesn't like me, the rebel without a cause. And of course since someone is trying to screw with me, she has a daughter. Penelope. I wish I was kidding. She's 2 years younger than me and the most mean, annoying, bratty, mommy's little girl that ever existed. Hopefully they'll break up before they commit. If not then _someone_ will have to do something about it.

When we got inside I asked if he wanted to watch a movie. He agreed and I popped in Almost Famous. Nate was right, in an hour he was out like a light and I had twenty minutes to get ready. Nate was five minutes late so I was all set when he honked outside my window in his old used car. Nate has deep green eyes and brown hair, if I didn't mention that before. I met this skinny kid at a party and we fell in love. What are you gonna do right?

I climbed out the window and down the tree like always and hopped in his car. We drove there, blasting Weezer, completely and totally stoked to be playing at a cool bar early enough for there to still be people there when we played.

We played a majorly kickass gig. I was playing my last chord and smiling because we did so good. We bowed and walked off the stage completely pumped. Nate went to the bathroom or something so I walked to the bar and ordered us a couple of beers. As I was waiting for them I noticed a man next to me also waiting. He looked like he was in his late thirties. He realized I was there and smirked at me.

"You played bass right?"

"Yup."

"You guys were pretty awesome."

"Pretty?"

"Don't push it."

I laughed, "I'm Rae."

"Jess."

There was something about him I swear that was so familiar. I couldn't figure it out. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that part of me was creeped that this old guy was talking to me.

"You old enough to drink?" he asked me.

"You old enough to be here alone?"

"Touché. And I'm here with my wife."

"At 11:30 on a Sunday night?"

"Her friend Lane told her that we had to check out some great music."

"Happy to be considered great."

"Happy to report we thought you were great."

"It's cool to have fans."

The guy came back with our beers at the same time.

"You wanna meet the wife?"

I looked around. No Nate in sight yet. "Sure."

He took me over to this woman that was sitting at a table in the back of the bar. "This is Rae…

"Huntzberger." I finished.

Jess looked flustered after I said this but he seemed to have brushed it off. He cleared his throat, "Rae this is Rory Mariano."

I looked at her in shock. How many Rorys in the world were there? And she looked just like her picture but older. I turned and ran out of the restaurant with tears coming to my eyes. I couldn't just meet the woman that abandoned me. That guy looked so familiar. The way he smiled. It was just like…mine. Oh jeez. What the hell is going on?

I called a cab and left a message on Nate's cell phone that I was leaving.

I thought back to earlier at the party when Richard said the "Thug" had looked like me. By the time I got home I had a pretty good idea what was going on. I figured dad was still asleep so I just walked in the front door.

"Renee Huntzberger!"

I cursed under my breath. "Hey."

"Where the hell have you been?! It's fricken one in the morning!"

"I really should get a watch."

"Don't be a smartass! I'm guessing that you didn't just go out for ice cream like last time in that outfit."

"Are you my dad?"

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I'm your dad!"

"I don't mean like the man that gave me clothes and threw me birthday parties and changed my diaper when I was little, I mean the straight up you helped create me kind of dad."

"Yes I'm your dad! Where is this coming from?"

"I don't know I just…Dad your not telling the truth."

"What?"

"You're not telling the truth. You're a good liar but your doing that squirmy, blinking thing that you do when it's a big secret."

"I am not."

"Dad. Just answer me. Are you my real father?"

Silence. He took a deep breath and a step back ward. That was all I needed to see. I felt tears falling and he let out a quiet "No."

"Night" I said quietly through my tears and left to my room. Everyone always said that I looked like my mom. But now I realize they not only said that because it was true, but because I didn't look like Da- Logan. They had no one else to compare me to.

I didn't sleep much, maybe an hour. Stereo was still on like always except this time, being awake, I actually listened to all of it. I heard Logan snoring for most of the night. Only stopping briefly sometimes. I got out of bed at 5:30, knowing Dad wouldn't be up for a few hours. I opened my closet when something caught my eye. My suitcase. Top shelf. Just staring at me. Silently telling me to do it. Go baby go. I shook my head. I didn't know what I was thinking. What about Logan? He'd kill me. Fall Out Boy sounded in the background. _**When you go I will forget everything about you…** _That was all the encouragement I needed.


	4. Fatso

**Disclaimerrr: I won the lottery and bought Gilmore Girls!!! (yeah. maybe next week.)**

**So here goes nothing… KEEP THE REVIEWS A-COMINGGG!!!**

On the train I'm thinking I made the wrong move. All I did was leave a note. _Logan, I'm gonna be gone for little while. Don't worry. Its summer I'm supposed to be out. –Rae_

I got off the train and found a phone booth. I picked up the phone book that was inside and found the listing for Mariano. This was crazy.

I had just got off the bus and walked a few blocks with my two bags. One was big with all my clothes and other stuff. The other was my bass that I picked up from Nate's house. He was still sleeping when I got there so I snuck in there back door and into his room to take it. His house was so big that no one heard me and I knew he slept like a rock so there was nothing to worry about.

I got to the door. It was a giant door. I reached out my hand and paused in mid air. I realized I was still wearing my black and white striped tights, red shorts, and a Ramones Tee from last night. At least they'll recognize me. What was I so nervous about? I knocked before I could change my mind.

That's when he came to the door. Before when I met him he was just some creepy fan of the band but now I know. He's my father. My father.

He stood there with a puzzled and surprised look on his face. "Rae?"

"Yeah um, hi."

"Hi" he looked nervous.

"So um, I left the other night the uh way that I did because, see my mother's name is Rory but I uh, I never met her and so seeing her I just assumed by the name and the face that she was um my mother so I uh kind of freaked because you don't just meet your mother every day if you know what I mean and-"

"You wanna come in?"

"Yes. Thank you."

I walked inside to their small apartment and looked around. I saw a ton of book shelves but what I was drawn to was the rows and rows of CDs on the far wall. I wanted to walk over and browse the titles but I could do that later. Now was business time.

"You want some cereal?" he asked.

"Sure." So much for down to business. I am meeting my father for the first time and he just asked if I wanted some cereal?

He poured me a bowl of Captain Crunch at the table and I sat down next to him. It took ten minutes for either of us to speak.

"Listen Rae…"

"Yeah?"

"I don't know how much you know about um this situation but-"

"I know you're my dad."

"What?"

"I know. I asked my- I asked Logan and he gave in."

"You know we are both really sorry. Me and Rory. She really, really wanted to keep you. I really wish that I got to see-"

"I get it. It's not your fault."

"Thanks." He smirked.

"Do you mind?" I asked standing up and pointing to the CD collection.

"No, go head. I'm just gonna go call Ror."

I took a deep breath. Mom. "Kay."

I looked for another hour or so. I found out where I got my exceptional taste in music from. I looked until he asked if I wanted to watch some movies. I said yes and that's how we spent the rest of the afternoon. He tried calling Rory like 50 times but it went straight to voicemail.

"That is the greatest movie ever." I said.

"'Fatso' is genius."

"Tell me about it. I've seen it at least thirty times with my boyfriend…"

For some reason when I said the word 'boyfriend' Jess flinched. He seemed to ignore it. "Wanna take a shower? I'm sure you're tired and I've got some work to finish up."

"That would be so great. Is it okay if I bring the stereo in the bathroom?"

"Sure

"Thanks. I brought like half of my CDs. I was thinking some Clash?"

"Sounds good. I'll be in here" he pointed to the living room.

"Kay" and I left for the shower.

**P.O.V. normal**

Ten minutes later, Rory Mariano opened the door to her small house and walked inside. She had a long day at the paper and she just wanted to crash. She walked in and immediately her husband stood up quickly from the couch looking nervous. She heard the water running and a girl's voice singing softly from the bathroom.

"Hi." She said uneasily.

"Hey. I um, tried calling you all day."

"My cell was dead." She put her coat down on the couch and walked toward the bathroom door.

"I've got something to tell you."

She turned around. "You sure do."

"It's not what you think."

"It's not what I think? Jess, there's a girl in the bathroom!"

"Not just a girl." The water and stereo shut up.

"More than one girl?!"

"No! It's-"

He was cut short by Rae walking out of the bathroom in a towel.

"-your daughter." Jess finished.

Rae stopped short and looked up with fear in her eyes.

Rory had tears. "What?"

"Yeah uh she came this morning."

"Oh my god." Rory said breathlessly.

"Yeah."

"Hi." Rae said.

"Hi."

"I'm uh gonna get dressed." She grabbed her bag and Rory nodded. She shut the door behind her.

"She's here?"

"Yes."

"She came this morning?"

"Yes."

"And she's staying?"

"I think so."

"Does Logan know?"

"I don't know. Probably not."

"My baby's here."

"I know."  
"What's she like?"

"What?"

"My daughter. Rae. You've been with her longer! It's not fair! What have you been doing? What is she like?

"Shes…cool."

"You just met your daughter and all you have to say is she's cool?"

"We watched 'Fatso'."

"Welcome Home long lost daughter! You've gotten taller! Wanna watch 'Fatso'?"

"That's pretty much how it went down."

"You're kidding."

"Kinda."

"Oh my god. Does she know that you're her father?"

"Yeah. She said that she got Logan to give and tell her."

"Woh."

"Yeah. Woh"

Rae then walked out of the bathroom, her hair big and curly and her eyes slightly teary.

"Hi."

"Hey there."

"…"

"Uh. Um." Rory fidgeted and her eyes glanced across the room. "You wanna watch 'Fatso'?"


	5. Q and A

**Disclaimerrr:: yeah, still no.**

**So hopefully this chapter answers all your questions! Enjoy!**

**Oh and I have a joke for you to tell all your friends. And make sure you tell them you got it from me who got it from the radio.**

**Q. Why was the tomato blushing?**

**A. Because he saw the salad dressing!!!!**

**Get it? Well then you're on your own.**

That night had gone not as planned. But it couldn't have been a better reunion. Tons of junk food, tons of ice cream, tons of movies, tons of Fatso, tons of catching up. Jess had finally fallen asleep and Rory and Rae had been talking for and hour or so. Rory asking questions, Rae answering. Rae asking the occasional question.

"Do you get good grades?"

"Um. In pottery." Rae said slightly blushing and uncomfortable but with a laugh.

"You don't like school?"

"I just have better things to do."

"Like your band."

"Like my band."

"You are just like Jess." She muttered.

"Huh?"

"It's just I loved school. I did really well while your father flunked out of high school."

"No way."

"Yup."

"I thought he said he was a writer."

"Oh he's really smart he just would rather work so that's what he did. During school hours."

"Oh."

"Yeah just be careful is my only advice. He didn't know he was going to flunk out but he did. Sorry. Didn't mean to get so serious."

"No big deal."

"So…is Logan good?"

"I guess. He's got an insane girlfriend and works like crazy so I guess that's all he needs."

"You guys get along?"

"Not exactly. I probably wouldn't have made it out of there without my friends and my boyfriend and my music and my friends."

"Your boyfriend huh?"

"Yeah uh we've been together for like a year and a half."

"Woh."

"Yeah well."

"You haven't- I mean have you- Are, - Have you guys um-"

"Oh."

"You don't have to tell me I just figured I'm your mother but I really don't have any right to ask you that kind of question."

"No its okay. Um." She looked down and smiled slightly looking up kind of red. "I'm not a virgin."  
"Oh."

"I'm sorry its just-"

"No need to apologize. Seriously."

"But-"

"No. I lost my virginity to a married man that I had broken up with two years before. I broke up a marriage and I will never forgive myself for it."

"Whoa."

"Yeah so absolutely no reason to be ashamed. At all."

"Okay."

"You like coffee?"

"Only with my oxygen. Me and my best friend, Callie are OBSESSED!"

"You can stay as long as you would like."

"Thanks."

"Any time."

"I was um. I was wondering if you could tell me what happened."

"What happened?"

"What happened."

"Happened…?"

"When I was born, before I was born, around then"

"Oh."

"Yeah. I mean I know bits and pieces but the whole story would be nice."

"Sure. Right, the story, okay then. I'll just dive right then. When I was 21 me and Logan were still dating. We were fighting because we had hit a rough patch."

"What happened?"

"It doesn't matter now-"

"It does to me. Please?"

"He cheated on me. With a whole wedding party. Well actually he thought we were broken up and I thought we had just taken a break but whatever."

"Dude. I am so adding that to the 'Reasons I Hate Logan' list."

"You shouldn't hate him. He raised you."

"Sure, sure. So go on."

"Fine. I had dated Jess back in high school. I loved him. A lot. But then he mysteriously left me. Later I found out it was because he just couldn't handle it anymore. He wasn't graduating and he got kicked out of his uncle's so he packed up and left to California where he met his Dad again. So anyway I had gotten an invite to Jess's book store opening and decided to go. I had missed him and I wanted to see him and his place. So I went and he kissed me. And I didn't know what to do. I only kissed him back as revenge to Logan but half way through I realized that I still loved him. That I wanted to be with him more than anything. So things kind of got carried away and- Are you to young for this?"

"No go on!"

"Sorry. Well I slept with him. And that's when you came into the picture. I had a feeling in my gut besides the fact that I pretty much knew for sure that you were Jess'. The thing was he never called me. Logan came back from Puerto Rico a week after it happened and he proposed. I told him that I was pregnant and it wasn't his and he flipped at first but he was surprisingly forgiving. Like he got that I needed my revenge even though it ended differently than planned. That wasn't why I slept with Jess though. I loved him.

"Well, Logan and I got married when we were 23 after you were born. By that time I was happy because I had you and an amazing job. I had to work a lot which sucked but it was still my dream job. Logan and I started fighting. A lot. It just wasn't the same. And I wanted to be around the house more to be with you, but work wouldn't let me. I went all over the world as a foreign correspondent. One of my jobs led me to Philly again. I was in a coffee shop and I saw Jess sitting in the corner reading. When I saw him I could tell right away that I still loved him. He didn't see me so I left right away. I actually think I forgot my coffee. That has never happened. So anyway, I filed for a divorce with Logan because I knew that I could never love someone this much and be married to someone else."

"Did Jess know?"

"About you?"

"Yes."

"Yeah. When I found out I was pregnant I called him and told him that I was having his kid. He was shocked and scared. After a while he wanted to help but I wouldn't let him because I knew that if he came back, I would fall in love with him again and everything that had been planned with me and Logan wouldn't happen. I needed stability at that point. Too much had happened and I just wanted to start my life over."

"I get that."

"So Logan wasn't thrilled when he found out I was leaving him. He immediately filed for custody and since I was always away, he won. It sucked because he wouldn't let me see you. I was devastated and kind of going crazy. Later in the month, I went straight to Jess'. He opened the door and I kissed him and told him I loved him. He first off was mad at me because I wouldn't let him meet you. I left and then he eventually came around. We got married a little less then a year later."

"Wow. So that's it?"  
"Yeah, that's it." A beat. "So. Tell me about this boyfriend of yours."

"God, I've always wanted to here someone ask me that. Well, he's kinda skinny, but…"


	6. Friends and Family

**Disclaimer: i wishh**

**Sorry this has taken SOOO long but I'm having writer's block. I know what to write but can't get myself to sit and write it. So hopefully this short chapter will get me going again. Enjoy!**

Rae's POV

I woke up on the couch. My dad was on the floor and my mom was sleeping next to him. Someone was banging on the door. I got up slowly not knowing what to do. I opened the door to see a woman I had seen many times before, but never actually met. Ms. Lorelai Gilmore II. She had attended many parties that I had been to but I was never allowed to talk to her. She spoke first.

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"Can I um…help you?"

"Hi sorry I was just- I'm Rae."  
"I know. I just-"

We were interrupted by Rory who must have heard us and woke up.

"Hi, Mom. Can I talk to you? In the other room?"

"I think that would be a good idea." And they both disappeared into Rory's bedroom.

I tip toed past their door into the guest room where my stuff was and picked my cell phone out of my black and white striped bag. Turning it on, I saw that I had 17 messages from Nate and 11 from Logan. Right before I was going to start listening to them the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where the hell are you?"

"D-" I keep doing that. I took a deep breath. "Logan?"

"No it's your DAD! Where are you? I've been trying to call you all day and night.

"11 times. 6 less than-. Never mind. Sorry I just didn't want to stay anymore."

"Where are you!"

"Philly."

"Why the hell are you in Philly?"

"No good cheese steaks in Hartford."

"Seriously smart-ass."

"I'm at my mother's house. And my father's apparently."

"You're kidding."

"Nope."

"You can't stay there!"

"I think I can."

"Come home right now!"

"Sorry. No."

"You have school soon."

"Not for a few months."

"Rae you better-"

"Sorry Logan I have to let the dog out. Bye!"

I hung up. I knew I was being rude but I was upset. And happy that I had met my mother. It's a feeling that I will never forget.

**NORMAL POV:**

"So. Renee is here." Lorelai asked.

"Yup." Rory said.

"She just came?"

"Yup."

"She's not Logan's."

"What?"

"I didn't get to see her much after you and Logan started fighting. I always knew that something was fishy when she was baby. Like this feeling in my gut was trying to tell me something but know seeing them side by side. It's Jess'. _She's_ Jess's."

"I'm sorry. That I didn't tell you. I didn't tell anyone. Except Logan."

"He knew?"

"Yes."

"God."

"Yup. It was tough. Especially not seeing her all this time but she's back."

"She is."

….

"So you said she just wants the CDs on the left?"

"Yeah but knowing Rae..."

"Bring them all."

"God, she has a lot of stuff. And grab a few pairs of shoes."

"Callie, are you sure all this is going to fit into one suitcase?"

"Nope."

"Great."

"Come on, Nate. Don't you want to go see her?"

"Yes I do."

"Then pack up the stuff and bring it out to her car. Which I am driving by the way."

"No way!"

"Yes way you will crash it and it will be bad." They started walking out of her room.

"She did tell me where the keys were. And the keys to the house too."

"So I'm sure she would rather me drive. No exceptions!"

"Fine. Follow-"

They ran straight into Logan.

"Hi there. Callie?"

"Hey Mr. H."

"Can I help you?"

"Nope! Bye." And they fled as fast as possible.


	7. The Refrigerator Light

**Enjoy!**

Time lapse: A month later.

Rae had fallen into a rhythm living with her parents. She had gotten a job at a local record store and Callie and Nate had brought her car and some of her stuff. She had yet to talk to Logan again and she loved staying with her parents. She still had a little less than two months until her senior year.

She was working at the store.

"So, you don't recommend 'American Idiot'?"

She'd been having this conversation for too long with a man who seemed too old for Green Day.

"No, I do, it is a great album. But if you're just getting into them, I really recommend 'Dookie'. It's, in my opinion, better and more punk. If you are going mainstream then 'American Idiot'."

"But-"

"Buy both!"

"That is a great idea young lady."

"Thank you." She exhaled as he walked away, and walked toward a register.

After telling a seven year old that he had to check with his parents before he could buy Fergie's new album, Rae started counting receipts.

"Excuse me?"

"One sec."

"I think you might want to look up."

"Dad?" Standing in front of her was Mr. Logan Huntzberger

"Hi."

"What are you doing here?"

"Want to get some lunch?"

"No."

"Well you don't really have a choice. When do you get off?"

She sighed. She knew this was coming. "Five minutes. I'll meet you next door."

"Great."

"So what are you getting?"

"Dad."

"Because the chicken sounds good but I've had that thirteen times in the last-"

"Dad!."

"Sorry. Listen. You know Gina?"

"Yes, the wacko girlfriend."

"Well I asked her to marry me."

"Ha!"

"I'm serious."

"What?"

"And the wedding is in two days."

"Oh my god."

"I really want you to be there Rae. Gina does too."

"Sure."

"Really!"

"I'm not coming to your wedding, you don't even love her!"

"Yes I do!"

"You're lying!"

"Rae come on you HAVE to come! It is important to me!"

"It's important to society, not you."

"That is not true! You don't know anything!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Rae. Please come!"

"When did this happen?"

"A month ago."

"When I was still at home?"

"It was around there. Listen I'm sorry I didn't tell you I just have not been in the mood to talk to you at all and so now I am and I want you there."

"Why so fast."

"She likes fast."

"I can't believe you."

"Rae, just tell me you'll be there."

"No! I don't know! I'll call you or something." She got up and left the restaurant.

During her next break at work she got a call.

"Hello?"   
"Hi."

"Hi Nate."

"You sound bugged."

"So do you."

"Yeah well."

"Well, what?"

"It's just I've been kind of…out of it lately."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Liar."

"I just…I just miss you Rae. You are never here and I only have gotten to see you once this whole month at our gig. And even then you had to leave directly after and you didn't say goodbye to anyone."

"I'm sorry-"

"It's just I want to know when I'm gonna see you again!"

"God Nate, you know that I have to be here!"

"No you don't! Why won't you just come home? This whole summer was planned, Rae."

"I'm sorry that I needed to meet my mother!"

"I gotta go. Bye."

He hung up leaving her close to tears.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………..

She walked home quickly and when she got home no one was there. "Why isn't anyone here when I need them to be!" She walked straight to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

After her fourth "Brady Bunch" rerun, the bell rang.

Rae had had more than enough beer and she stumbled over to the door. She opened it and saw Nate looking back at her.

"Nate!"

"Hi. Listen Rae I am so…You're drunk."

"I am not."

"Yes you are. Is anyone home?"

"Oh no, it is Friday Night Dinner night, because you see, it is Friday."

"Yeah I see." He pushed open the door to see the coffee table littered with bottles. "We need to get you to bed."

"No way, dude. I need to find out if the light goes off in the fridge when Alice goes in."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do Nate. I don't know anything apparently so I need to count on something and that something is if the damn light goes off when you shut the door!"

"Come on!" He picked her up and carried her to her room.

"Put me down Nate!" He dropped her on her bed. "Hmm…So tired."

"You look it. Go to sleep, I'll call you tomorrow."

"Mmkay." Nate suspected she was already asleep.

He was on his way out when Rory came walking through the door.

"Hi there."

"Hi."

"You must be Nate."

"Yeah, sorry. Listen I just got here. I just brought Rae to bed because apparently she had been drinking."

Jess walked in. "Hey."

"Hi."

Rory spoke up, "Rae's been drinking."

"Sure it didn't have anything to do with this guy?"

"No, no! I just got here!"

"Why was she drinking?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. She's only done this when she was really upset. We did have a fight earlier but I don't think that would have made her this mad."

"She's sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Okay. Go home, sorry. Um, thanks for helping out."

"Bye." He left.

Jess looked at the bottles spread out on the table. "Jeez." And he followed Rory toward Rae's room.


End file.
